Purple Wings, Take flight
by Killdraco6291
Summary: Ed & Al journey to a desert city to find a girl who can seemingly preform transmutations on herself. When they get there they help out a beaten up 15 year old girl. But is she the one? R&R...or die plz
1. Chapter 1

Riel: Hey all you little people! it's me Riel, back for another story.

Ed: Remind me why i have to go through this insanity?

Riel: Because i said. And now for my little sister Nee-Chan

NC: hi everyone.

Riel: Ed like i said you better run now.

Ed:note Takenruns off

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A blond trudged though the city looking as though he was going to die. Even in a humid place like this, he still wore a long, red coat with a cross and snake insignia on the back; under that a black, long sleeve, white trim jacket; under _that _was a black tank top. To match he wore black pants and boots and wore white gloves(why? No one knows). Even with the piles of clothing, he carried a brown suitcase. He slumped against the nearest wall.

"Al, remind me again why we're here?" he said, looking annoyed. Right beside him was a hulking suit of armor.

"Colonel Mustang said we're here to find a girl who seemingly can preform transmutations on herself." The armor looked around the small city. "But where could we find someone like that?"

The blond looked the suit. "I don't know. But albeit, I swear upon my name, Edward Elric, I will find her and try to get your body back, Al."

The suit, Al, looked at the blond,Ed. " No, brother. You first..."

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!" a shrill from an alleyway startled the two.

They followed the shrills, that were down the nearest alleyway, to see a group of kids with sticks in their hands beating up a lump on the ground.

"Hey!" yelled Ed.

The kids turned around to see where the voice came from. One of them, which looked like the oldest, came from behind the crowd of children. He looked smug at Ed. "Oh look, a tiny little shrimp wants to stop us."

"Shrimp..."

Al looked at Ed. "Brother don't..."

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHRIMPY, YOU MICROSCOPIC AMOEBA!"

At that second, a blast came from behind the kids, causing all of them to fall. What had been a lump was really a girl around the age of 15. She had brown hair and crystal blue eyes. It was apparent that the hooligans were beating her up. She was bloody from head to toe. She was standing, but barely, behind the pile of children. She let out a load, hoarse whisper. "I told you don't mess with me..."

She swayed a moment before finally falling to the ground with a thud. Ed and Al looked at the girl for a moment before realizing that the little annoyances had ran off yelling for their mothers.

Ed walked closer to examine her a bit. There were cuts and bruises that looked, not new, but recent. He went for her wrist, when she quickly opened her eyes and bolted upright.

"Get away from me!" she yelled hoarsely. She tried to push him away but was unsuccessful in her attempt because Ed grabbed her arm.

"Hey! We're just trying to help you!"

She looked confused. "Help...Me...?"

Al came up from behind Ed. "Yes. We can't just leave you here."

"But...no one has ever helped me, let alone people I don't know."

"Well maybe if you knew us," Ed jumped in. He stood up. "I'm Edward Elric,also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Al pointed at him self. "And I'm Alphonse Elric, the younger brother."

The girl looked confused again. "Younger...?"

Ed brushed off that remark. "Anyways," he examined her again, "where do you live?"

She looked up at him. "Just a few blocks from here."

Ed looked at Al. "Hey Al you mind carrying somebody?"

Al nodded. He took apart his armor and opened it up so she could get in. But...

"Aahhhhhhhh! There's no one inside!"

Ed looked annoyed. "Do you want to get home?" she nodded. "Then get in."

Al spoke this time. "I'll explain everything when we get there. OK?"

She nodded again. She crawled into the armor and sat tightly.

"So you guys did it too" she whispered. At that she collapsed in the armor.

* * *

Riel:first chapie of the story. SWEET! hope to see you all next time...Review or die


	2. Chapter 2

"What the..."

Ed and Al had walked a few blocks from where they had picked up the girl. But, the problem was, that a few blocks was apparently part of a demo. The ground had broken bits and pieces of concrete and was very uneven.

Ed spoke up. "Ok, so what part of this doesn't seem right, Al?"

Al looked at Ed. " Well, it seems that we went the wrong way...or..."

"Or...she doesn't have a home."

Al looked at the wreckage. "But why would she be so sure she lived here?"

Ed looks at the horizon and sighs. "We may not know. But all I know is I wouldn't leave her _here_, so lets go to the inn."

Al nods as he follows his brother away from the wreckage.

"Ah, yes, Elric. Your room is # 129 on the 2nd floor."

Ed smiled. "Yes thank you."

The attendant at the front desk handed Ed the room key and he and Al went towards the stairs that led to the top floor. Once they entered the room, Al unhooked his suit and allowed the girl to slide out unto the bed. She was fast asleep. Ed took her arm and examined it for a second.

"Well, Al. Looks like we're going to have to clean her up."

"Brother!"

"I don't mean it like that." he looked at the girl. "She's all bloody. She possibly would be grateful if we made her clean."

Al giggled a little bit before nodding his head. Ed took the girl into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He placed her in the tub and covered her with a towel.

"Hey, Al!"

Al came running into the bathroom. "Yeah."

"Go get some food. I'm hungry."

Al nodded. "Ok."

As Al ran out of the room, Ed began to strip the girl of what clothes were left on her, being careful to keep the towel around important places. The now blushing Ed turned on the faucet of the tub and put his left hand in the running water checking the temperature. When he thought the water was just right, he took a washcloth and soaked it in the water. He began to scrub the girl down, being careful not to offend her in any way. Once she was clean of the blood on her body, Ed began to do her hair. He put some shampoo in his hands and started to lather it in her hair. Though her hair was super short, it was difficult to wash.

All of a sudden she started to talk in her deep sleep.

"Brother...why?...why did you do that...why did you go?"

She stopped and relaxed a bit. Ed sighed and finished up her hair. Once he was done, he picked her up out of the tub and took her over to the bed. Surprisingly, she was pretty light. He placed the girl on the bed and dried off his hands. Clapping his hands, he placed them of the towel that was around her body and made it into a long, sleeveless dress.

Al walked through the door carrying two bags of groceries.

"Well, here we are." He looked at his older brother. "Has she woken up yet?"

Ed shook his head. "No. But she did talk in her sleep, something about her brother."

Al saddened. "Oh, ok."

The girl stirred and opened her eyes. She examined her surroundings then sat up on the bed. Al spoke.

"How are you doing?"

She looked up at him and smiled shyly. "Ok, I guess."

Ed moved in front of Al.

"Ok. Just what's your deal?"

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Ed looked at her annoyed. "Your so called home. It seems that either you love dirt or your lying."

She pulled her legs closer to her body and squeezed them in her arms. "I wasn't lying." She looked up at Ed. "My name is Jibley Mathews. I have lived here my entire life along with my older brother. Up until 5 years ago we lived together just peachy. But..."

"But?"

"5 years ago my brother got a crazy idea that he could resurrect our mother. She was the only family we had left after father died in the Ishbalan war. After a while she got depressed and went into a state of solitude. She would never come out of her room. So after a while she got sick until finally, on my 7th birthday, she died right when I was blowing out my candles."

Ed and Al gasped. Jibley continued. "By then my brother was old enough to become my legal guardian. But on my 10th birthday my brother went crazy about trying to get mom back. Reluctantly I helped, but only to the consent that he would stop after his first try." She looked at her knees. "He stopped alright, but his first try would also be his last..." Her eyes began to water as she sunk her face into her knees.

Ed spoke up. "So he died trying to bring your mother back?"

She nodded. She looked up at Ed, tears streaming down her eyes. "I wish I had just stopped him. I wish I could turn back time...just...to get...him back." she sunk into the bed, "I have suffered so much pain for something I know can never come back."

Ed walked up to her and sat on the bed. "Back in the alley, I didn't see any indication of a transmutation circle."

Jibley didn't look up but continued. "Ever since mom died, I've been studying along with my brother," she looked at Ed, her chin still on her knees. "But I, too, went though changes after the incident."

Ed looked confused but Jibley quickly changed that. "You two did it too, if I'm not correct."she looked at Al. "Alphonse is a soul transmute. But you, Edward, your more pronounced..." she quickly looked at Ed. "Just because you thought I was asleep, doesn't mean I was the entire time."

Ed changed to fluent red of embarrassment as she continued. "When you were washing my hair, I noticed the metallic feel of you right arm. Auto-mail if I'm not correct."

Ed nodded. Then Al spoke up. "But how can you tell what we did?"

Jibley looked at Al. "It's apparent in your being." She looked at the ceiling for a second then back at Ed. "But it's also because of the famous Edward Elric, The Fullmteal Alchemist."

Edward smiled smugly at her. She got up from the bed and bowed. "I am honored that the great Edward Elric washed me down so that I may be clean from the impurities of blood."

Ed became even more crimson at this statement.


	3. Chapter 3

Jibley stretched out. "Boy it's good to be able to just go somewhere."

Ed, Al, and Jibley were sitting on benches in a tree-filled park. Jibley looked like she was having fun. Earlier, they went to a store to get Jibley proper clothes. But her choice was all but proper. She had a blue long sleeve blouse that only came up to her shoulders. Her pants were low and boot cut with frayed seams. Around her neck was a cross necklace.

Ed and Al just looked at her perplexed that someone could be so happy. At random times, she would go play with some of the children and kick around a ball. Ed got up to go speak with her.

"Jibley?"

She looked around. She was about as tall as Ed but just slightly shorter. "Yes, Edward?"

He swallowed a lump in his troat. "You said you and _your _brother also tried to bring back your mother. Right?"

She nods. He continues. "Well you said you, also, went though changes."

She looked at Ed sadly. "And I wasn't lying. It's just . . . it's just a different change then what you'd expect."

Ed looked confused.

BOOM!

A large sound came from the opposite end of the park. Ed and Jibley looked quickly toward the direction of the large boom noise to see that half of the other side of the park was completely gone. The ground was sprinkled with little bodies of children. Jibley looked horrified.

"Jacob." She started to run towards the wreckage.

"Jibley!"

Al comes running over. "Ed, what's going on."

Ed looks seriously at Jibley's back. "I don't know . . . But we're going to find out! Come on, Al!"

Ed runs after Jibley, followed by Al. Ed was about on top of Jibley.

"Jibley, Wait!" At that moment she clapped her hands and laid them on her shoulders.

"Give me strength, Big brother!" All of a sudden purple wings sprout from her shoulder blades.

"Purple wings, take flight!" She jumps and the wings carry her on the back of the winds.

Ed stops as the brush of wings hit his face. He looks up to Jibley as she flies away, perplexed and amazed.

"Ed!" Al comes up behind him. "Do you think . . . ?"

"Yeah, Al. I do." He looks down at his feet. " But I wish she wasn't."

Jibley soared through the air. Wind cutting at her face.

"Jacob . . . you must stop."

In front of her was another person. She looks angrily at him.

"JACOB!"

The figure turns around. It is a guy, around 20 or so. His hair is jet black while his eyes are deep brown. He, too, had wings but they were dark blue. He smirks at her.

"So you came to stop me yet again, Jibley."

She stops in mid air. "Stop this right now, Jacob! You know this is wrong on so many different levels."

He turns towards her and opens his arms. "But my dear, why would this be wrong. I'm just ridding the world of all the impurities that has . . . "

"Impurities my behind! You're doing it on your own accord! You love to kill, and it's obvious!"

"You know you and I are alike. We're both incomplete angels looking for a way out. Why won't you join me?"

She looks towards the ground below. "Because I'm not an a psycho freak of nature like you!"

She looks up. "This is it Jacob! I will defeat you today!"

Ed and Al finally reach the site of the wreckage.

"Jibley!"

"Ed she can't hear you."

"Arg . . . Come on, Al, lets help her."

But it was to late. Jibley attacked Jacob, but didn't succeed. He moved to the left a bit and slammed her on the back just before she got to far. She started to fall towards the ground head first. Jacob chased after her. When he was face to face with her, he clapped his hands.

"I know your weakness. Now I'll use it against you."

He placed his hands on her shoulder blades. A red glow and the wings disappear. Jibley stops falling, turns upright and dangles in midair. Then she starts to scream. Cuts and bruises appear on her skin.

"Jason!Help!" was the last scream she utters and she faints and falls the rest of the way to the ground.

Ed and Al run under her just as she gets close to the ground. In a last triumph, they catch her together, Ed falling. They lay her on the ground, most of her weight on Ed. The both of them look up to see Jacob speed toward the tallest building.

"Al . . . do you know who was that?"

Al shakes his head. "But brother . . . she . . . Jibley . . . she's the one who we were looking for."

Ed looks back at Jibley. Her face is calm under all the blood. "I never would've thought this is the change she talked about." Ed looks up at Al. "Come on, Al. We can't stay here."

"But brother..."

"Al. I. Am. Not. Leaving. Her. Here. OK?"

Al nods his head. "Ed I wish you were more considerate of what colonel Mustang says than your own problems."


End file.
